1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to processing a holographic image, and more particularly, to processing a computer generated hologram (CGH) image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As three-dimensional (3D) graphics technology has developed, a large number of stereoscopic images for displaying 3D images have been generated. However, a user may experience various problems when viewing a 3D movie generated using 3D images, such as eye fatigue or restrictions that adversely affect the user's view. To address the above problems, a method of realizing 3D images by using a hologram has been recently highlighted.
Recently, many people consider a hologram service as the final goal of 3D stereoscopic video processing technology. The hologram system may provide a natural image representation without limitation of observation positions by representing depths so that an observation may be made from any viewpoint from within a predetermined range. Since holographic images may be viewed as natural images without the need to wear glasses, various problems of 3D images may be eliminated.
Holographic service types are expected to diversify, and holographic technologies are predicted to be available in various application fields. Examples of the application fields include advertisement, video communication, video conference, broadcast services, education, simulation, and military training. Also, in the case of home shopping, product selection may be facilitated by displaying real product images of the same sizes as the respective products.
A complex spatial light modulator (SLM) that is capable of simultaneously controlling the amplitude and phase of light has been used to implement the holographic technologies. The SLM may implement a 3D image by modulating the amplitude and phase of incident light according to the type of a 3D object. Therefore, research has been actively conducted into technology of reproducing high resolution holograms in real-time by generating a digital hologram such as a computer generated hologram (CGH).